All is One, I am All
by iTorchic
Summary: Edward survived an anime convention and earth, but now he has a new evil to face: his own guilt made real. Now he's on a quest with his friends like Vic Mignoga and Mustang! Can he defeat his own Guilt to save both worlds? Sequel to 'Falling into Myself'
1. Prologue

_A homunculus who is greedy.. Wealth, money and immortality is all what he cares about, nonetheless his disobedience lead to his end.._

_A homunculus who seduces men in order to achieve her goal.._

_A homunculus who eats anything and is always hungry._

_A homunculus whose eye see-it-all.. Lived__as a human and ruled as a Furer, before he was assassinated during an army coup._

_A homunculus who strives for maternal love,__with a lost soul that cannot determine who "mom" is.. _

_A homunculus that being lazy did not stop her from trying to kill her "ex-children".._

_A homunculus who envies his half brothers because his father abandoned him for them.._

_They were leaded by a woman who had once been human as well, prolonging her life on earth by stealing the bodies of the innocent and leading her 'children' to slaughter hundreds of thousands of people in order to prolong their own lives and become human. _

_Centuries past and one of her children broke away from the 'family' and he created his own bond with former humans. They were known as chimeras and they formed a bond as a team and stayed together with the homunculus at a place called the Devil's Nest._

_Two siblings of the family stayed together as they traveled across Amestris, keeping tabs on who was doing what. One wanted to eat whoever, or whatever it saw however his sister made sure he didn't eat anything important. They manipulated humans throughout the country until the sister died. The brother was left lost and alone and returned to the woman._

_Another sibling had the ability to age and was the president of the country. He had a human wife, and an adopted human child. He appeared to be a good president to most, however he led them into war only to fulfill the woman's needs for more sacrifices._

_The smallest sibling was only a child, his human mother had given him up after he had been born into immortality and raised by the creatures of the gate. He gained a human arm and leg and broke free from the gate and reached Amestris. He was able to use alchemy and could take inanimate objects to combine with his body. He longed for his mother only to have them taken away._

_The youngest homunculi was a woman who was born for an innocent wish to see her smile again. She had kept her memories as a human and sought to destroy those who she was close with in her past life. She could turn her body into water, and was her older brother's secretary._

_The oldest homunculus was the woman's son, however he had died when he was extremely young as a human and the woman asked her husband to try and bring him back. The husband tried and the two discovered how to switch bodies while he was born into immortality. The husband left them to start a new family where he had a wife and two sons. The homunculus was jealous of his half-brothers and continually was able to change his form and eventually was able to kill the oldest half brother._

_Back then, the virtues had not been revealed and the homunculi were able to nearly take over Amestris and sacrifice all of the lives there, however one boy was able to defeat them with help from his friends and family. His family being his younger brother who was a soul trapped in a suit of armor. His quest was to find the philosophers stone so he could return his brother to his body. He had deep ties that he didn't even know he had with the homunculi. The youngest homunculi he had created, the oldest was his half brother, another was his boss when he entered the military, another was the dead child of his teacher. He had met the woman when she had been in an old body, before she had jumped again to one that he had actually had known. He was close to defeating the woman when his half brother killed him._

_However that was the beginning._

_The boy ended up at the gate and he made a deal to return his brother's body to the gate while he gave up himself to the gate. His brother had his body returned while the boy became a creature of shadow in the gate. _

_A year passed and the boy had forgotten his time as a human in Amestris until one day a man passed through the gate: his father. With that sudden jolt, he remembered who he was, and attempted to leave the gate and succeeded; only to find he was on the other side of the gate in 2009. _

_The boy soon found out that while he had lived his life, he was only a fictional character in this world although all of the experiences in the show had matched up perfectly except for the ending. _

_He had appeared in an anime convention where he learned of fangirls, glomping, and the people who played himself and people he knew back home in Amestris. He made new friends, traveled to new places, and learned of new technologies in the other side of the gate. But the boy soon found out that the gate had been broken and people from his world had been sucked into the other world and that it was now possible to travel between the two worlds._

_However, there was a new evil lurking and had joined the woman and the half brother. Someone had made a homunculus of the boy and it was out to kill all of the boy's people in his life._

_The boy traveled again, searching for the homunculus twin and trying to get his friends to their respective sides of the gate however things completely changed as his homunculus killed the woman and the half brother. _

_He arrived at the gate, unknowing what was going to happen. He met the gatekeeper again and it revealed that it was actually an ancient being who had once been human; It was one of the seven heavenly virtues, the polar opposites to the homunculi who had represented the seven deadly sins. _

_The boy was surprised and things only became more confusing as deceased people he had known such as his mother, a small girl he had known, an ishbalan, his teacher, and a friend who had gushed about his daughter a lot appeared. They revealed they were each a virtue and that he was one of them as well. Virtues only revealed their true identity after their death, however the boy had died and come back to life._

_The boy hadn't much time to consider the past, for his double had broken into the gate. He was after the power of the seven deadly sins and only the boy could stop him._

_The boy had to absorb the other virtues and face against his double who had absorbed the sins._

_Now_

_It begins……….._


	2. The Dawning

**Hey guys!**

**So, this is going to possibly be my massive update day! =D Might as well put up a bunch of chapters before my trip! =D **

**Well, with the prologue: the seven sentences that start with 'a homunculus' were something I picked up from a user on youtube. I do not remember who that person was, but I would like to say that I didn't come up with it. I would have posted that last chapter, but I didn't want to ruin the mood of the epicness! =D**

**So, this is the last chapter that I won't address reviews, but please more! I need to know how I'm doing!**

**I'm glad you all are so excited for the story to start again! =D I am happy to keep this going, however the big climax from the last chapter will make things interesting with the two ultimate powers clashing like that………**

**Also, with Nina as patience: I have a reason for picking her and it has to do with the plot for this story and it's totally kick ass since the virtues need powers like the homunculi do. =3D Ed will totally be kick ass by the end of this story!**

**So, now without further ado, **

All is One, I am All

Chapter 1

What…………is going on?

Where am I?

"_EDWARD!"_

What?

"_He can't be dead!"_

Am I dead again?

"**Humility, you are not dead yet….these are glimpses of the past……"**

Glimpses of the past? Who are you?!

_"Goodbye.....Alphonse."_

That's the day……….I died…..

_"I promised to do whatever it took to get Al's body back, and I'm not breaking the promise now."_

_"Don't worry about me. Just take care of Al for me. I'm not coming back this time."_

_"BROTHER! I'M GOING TO MISS YOU!"_

When I got Al's body back………..

"_IT'S THE REAL EDWARD ELRIC!"_

_"Edward Elric is a character in Anime. You can't be Edward. I do his voice on the show." _

_"I'm Vic Mignogna."_

_"I'm Caitlin. I'm Winry's voice actress."_

_"I'm Travis. I play Roy Mustang." _

That's when I first wound up on earth…….

_So where do we go from here?_

_And how to forget and forgive?_

_What's gone is forever lost._

_Now all we can do is live._

That song……….. The one that Vic sings about me and Al……

"_That would be a glomp. It's a flying tackle hug that fans give, or at least female fans."_

_"What do you mean I have to go to high school?!"_

The beginning of starting to fit in with teens from earth

_"Havoc?!"_

_"Oh my god! It's really Roy Mustang!"_

_"No! It looks like the gate from 'Fullmetal Alchemist'!"_

_"It's Major Armstrong!" _

And when they were starting to come through the gate………. My gate

_"What the hell is wrong with you Fullmetal?"_

_**"Maybe I actually became smart enough to realize that I needed to get rid of you."**_

_"Edward........fake."_

_"Now, we aren't sure if Ed is a homunculi, if there's a homunculi impersonating him, or if there's something else involved. We need to think about this and watch out backs while we are out and about." _

_"Someone must have made a homunculi out of me while I'm still alive."_

"_I am Guilt."_

And when Guilt first appeared…..

_"You finally discovered your true identity. My true name is Chastity. That is why everything is pure here and I protect knowledge. You, young virtue, are Humility."_

And the discovery……..

**BOOM**

And………… the end.

The end of everything that I thought I knew as the Fullmetal Alchemist.

First I was Edward Elric.

Then I gave up my youth as I became Fullmetal.

Now I am Humility.

I am fighting to get rid of my own Guilt before it takes over the gate and both worlds.

I am fighting with my friends and family to take down the deadly sins.

I am going to fight my Guilt, until one of us goes down.

And I am ready.


	3. Chastity's Information

**Hey guys! =D I'm back from New York, well now it's been a few weeks. XD It was completely awesome and I spent over $60 at the Nintendo world store on pokemon stuff. XD I also possibly want to live in New York after college! Idk, I just felt right at home in New York.**

**Well, time to move onto reviews!**

**Crazy-Mellow-Chan: Poor Ed, so many identities. XD **

**XXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx: XDDD I'm just making the cliffhanger longer, aren't I? XD You may like this new chapter………….**

**Kathy Ann: Now I'm replying! Thanks!**

**TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie: I'm glad you loved it! (and Vic is coming in soon)**

**Just Leah: I'm glad it's so epic! =D Thank you for your understanding about me finding time to write! =D**

**AnimeCookie93: Eh, I sorta made it an un-official part two of the prologue, but it was something I whipped up right before I had to leave for my trip. I see you caught the EdxWin hints in the last story near the end. XD It shall all come! =D**

**LNicol1990: And the storm shall be epic! =D**

**OhJay: Yay! I surpassed good! =D**

**The Silent Orion: Awwwww. At least it was only one thing to work on.**

**IFlygon: XD Thanks flygon! I went to the pokemon center in NY! =D IT WAS SOOOO EPIC! I spent a 1/3 of my money on pokemon stuff………..Heheheheheh…..**

**The Russian Roulette: LOL**

**So, I made a video scrapbook of my New York trip! =D So, if you want to check it out, I'll post the add on to the youtube. com link.**

**watch?v=1bn2y1YwDhE**

**Add that after the URL of youtube and that'll take you to it! =D**

**So, now I shall continue on with this epic sequel! Sorry for the delay, but I finally found a way to continue this!**

All is One, I am All

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The explosion that occurred when the two sides clashed were nothing that Amestris had ever felt before. Shock waves passed through us as well as a blinding light and when we were able to see again, there was nothing to see.

Glass was shattered everywhere, some buildings had parts of itself falling off, and there was no trace of either Edward or Guilt….except for a white being in front of us.

I shakily pulled on my gloves and pointed my hand at the thing in front of us and prepared to snap if necessary.

"Who are you?" I asked warily and the creature looked up and it didn't have a face, except for the large and eerie grin plastered on it's face.

"Roy Mustang. So I see things got explosive for you humans." It said and I couldn't tell what it was. I remained where I was however I grimaced.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked. It was only me against this thing and as far as I know the others were either out of it or unconscious at this point.

"I am Truth, also known as Chastity. I've had business with Edward Elric many times. Perhaps you've known of how he got automail?" I paled.

"You're the gatekeeper?" I asked and it smirked.

"Yes. Except I can't really do my job with all of the gates being scattered now since all of the sins and virtues got blown up."

"Blown up?" Edward couldn't be dead, could he?

"More like compacted into their little stones. I believe you humans call them 'philosopher's stones'. Scattered over both worlds, it's a shame really that I'm the only one that wasn't reduced to a low level such as that."

"What about Guilt then?" I asked, this thing was going to get on my last nerve and now we have no clue where any of the sins or virtues are, well except for this one here.

"Well, it seems like most humans you need knowledge from me and for that you might have to pay a toll." The being said and sat down, crossing it's legs inn the process.

"It's not like I want to know life's secrets! I just want to get this whole damn thing over with and kill that bloody homunculus!" I yelled and I received another smirk. No wonder Fullmetal would always get aggravated.

"Ah, a spirited human….I like that. I don't get to meet many like that. Since this is an extreme case, I think I'll let this bit of information slide: each stone gives the person who first activates it the power that the sin or virtue has. Such as, like Envy, the power to shape shift. However the powers will only last for a limited time. Now human, you better go start trying to find the stones before Guilt finds them and continues to try and destroy everything."

"Wait, but where can we find the stones?" I exclaimed, I hadn't expected that burst of information.

"Careful or I may extract a fee" Chastity said with a smirk and I felt a shiver go up my spine, "I'll give you a hint though. The core of this country holds the all seeing eye." A large gate appeared above us both and I scrambled backwards while Chastity and the gate disappeared.

Things were much easier when I just sent Fullmetal to do these things.

**So, there was the short second chapter. Sorry I made you all wait, but things will be much better next chapter. ___ If I added more onto this chapter then it wouldn't work with my plan and this part was hard to write out so I'm sorry if it sucks! It won't be such a long time till the next update though!**


	4. Pride in Myself and Others Pt 1

**So, I'm done with the first half of my high school career! Summer and Junior year, here I come! MWHAHAHAH! And now I have power! I am now one of the leaders of my school's anime club! LONG LIVE THE REIGN OF ITORCHIC! **

**Also, I had my orchestra concert on two Wednesdays ago! If you guys want to hear how we did (we did two symphony pieces! They sounded awesome, at least that's what everyone says….) then tell me and I'll send you a link!**

**So, I'm here to do another chapter of this and I'd like to say sorry for short/late updates! End of school year was overridden with projects. Surprisingly, Sophomore year was WAY easier than they said it would be! However, I need to actually turn in homework or I'm dead…which will probably what's going to happen…..**

**So, it's review time!**

**Crazy-Mellow-Chan: I actually have it all planned out. About 30+ pages of notes (front AND back) are filled out with details for what I'm doing with this! I've just been busy and haven't had a chance to update with long chapters in awhile….**

**TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie: Eh, I'm back with an update! ;D**

**Just Leah: The stones are in both worlds! XD There are just so many fun opportunities in our world that I can't miss! XDDD**

**LNicol1990: Poor Roy. XD Ed gets to take a little nap inside his own little stone for awhile while he and the others have to look for not just ONE stone, but 13. I'd say that Karma is coming back to the Colonel for all of the times he gave Ed a hard time. XD**

**Jack Bryre: Yeah, Roy-boy can't take the easy way out this time! XD**

**The Silent Orion: Well, it's just a tad bit fun. XDDD Yeah, I sorta give hi ma hard time in most of my stories but he's a fun character to work with! =P**

**AnimeCookie93: Nintendo world = win. A whole floor dedicated to pokemon! =D **

**IFlygon: Quiet you. =P I've been working my ass off lately so I am allowed to have a few weeks with recuperation time. Besides, I start summer break on Friday! =P **

**Kathy Ann: I'm going, I'm going….. I'll have longer updates starting on Friday. SUMMER IS HERE BABY! HELLZ YES!**

**Stabbythings: XD I'm sure you'll enjoy things to come soon…**

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: Ed is not dead, unlike the dead Ed who has come back from the dead from the help of the not-Ed and allied with the fake Ed until the dead Ed betrayed the fake Ed so he could kill Ed. Did that make any sense? If it did, you now understand iTorchic logic! =D Okay, Ed is just hibernating at the moment. He's fine! Unless Guilt gets to him first…**

**Aurora-16k: I'm glad you liked both stories so much! =D Also, thanks for the cyber-presents and cyber-food! You rock my socks! =D**

**So, now I shall continue on with this story, again, and hopefully my new chapter intro design may help with the story and help divide sections a bit….. **

**I plan on breaking the story off into parts so there is about…15 full parts to the story. Similar to parts in a book where it separates. So, hopefully my idea will work out and you guys won't think it's stupid! XD Well, you may be able to tell what I'll do with each section so tell me if you figure it out! =D**

**And now, on with the show!**

_All is One, I am All_

_Chapter 4_

_Part 1_

_Pride in Myself and Others_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chastity was gone when the others began regaining consciousness and apparently it was my job to pass along the information, however we had gone to a less damaged part of the city and decided to have a little 'meeting' in privacy.

"Ed's okay right?" Winry asked worriedly for the fifth time.

"Yes miss, your crush is alright." I said with a bored tone and next thing I knew my head was throbbing and a wrench lay next to me.

"HE IS NOT MY CRUSH!" If this is what Fullmetal goes through then I have to give him props. How Edward will be able to deal with her when they're married will be deserving of a national honor in bravery.

"Anyways, we at least have a place to start." I said as Vic and Travis helped me up as I held my head and looked at Winry who looked like she was ready to strangle something, "Chastity said that 'The core of this country holds the all seeing eye'."

"Well, the all seeing eye could be a bunch of different things…" Alphonse sighed looks went around the small group.

"Well, perhaps we can ask the two that know the details of basically everything…" I said and looked to Vic and Travis. It was true that they had seen all of the viewpoints of things that happened.

"Well, an eye shows up a few times in the series…" Vic drawled,

"But we don't want it to be confused with the manga as well…" Travis sighed. Manga?

"What's a manga?" Winry asked and I was grateful she had asked instead of me.

"Well, manga is a type of Japanese comic book. There's one based off of Edward's life like the anime is, but it has a different story line." Vic explained.

"Well that doesn't sound complicated at all." I sighed.

"It's a tad confusing, especially since there are some different homunculi." I groaned and hoped none of that came into play. We already had enough to deal with at the moment.

"Well, the stuff that has to do with eyes would be the gate…..and pride."

"Well, that would make sense for Pride at least." Alphonse said and I nodded.

"And the core of the country would be the military, so in other terms that means Central HQ." I said and the others nodded. It would make sense that Pride's stone would be at HQ, but there was a matter of actually getting into the base. Now that the team and I were out of the military, it would be somewhat hard to get in…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ugh, Guilt is a bastard. A fucked up bastard who needs to go die a painful and gruesome death, which I'm going to do once I get out of here…wherever that is.

_You're in the stone_

Wait, what?

_You're in your own stone. When you bonded with your gate, your existence became dependant on a stone_

But I'm not a homunculus! How the hell am I here?

_The ultimate good and ultimate evil are polar opposites yet the same. Both rely on the same existence and without one, the other cannot exist. _

Well that's fine and dandy, but if I'm in my own 'stone', then where the hell is the stone?

_You're in the residence of who originally brought the Fullmetal Alchemist to this world_

And that makes a lot of sense you damn disembodied voice. Other than my mom, who the hell did that?

_You'll find out soon enough Humility….._

Well thank you very much. Well, I certainly feel relaxed now. Ugh, what use is sarcasm now? I'm stuck in the fucking thing I was looking for four years of my life. Thanks a lot universe, you just love to make my life peachy keen.

The stupid voice said the sins and virtues were pretty much the same, so what does that really mean? Well from what I know, each of the sins had a power at least. Envy could shape shift, Wrath could use alchemy but I don't really see how that's a power but still. I think Pride had that ability to see anything, and Greed had his carbon shield. Then Lust had those fingernail things and Sloth could turn into water while Gluttony could eat anything. If they could do all of that, what kind of powers do all of the virtues have? And if I just have alchemy, then that's just a rip off.

And what did it mean by the person who brought me to this world? I mean, mom is a virtue too….. As weird as that is… so she would probably not be here. Wait, did the other virtues get stuck in their own stones? Well, I can't really figure that out right now…damn stone.

I wonder what power I could have, I mean it's weird to think of there being virtues but it's logical at least. Equivalent exchange. As long as there's evil, there'll be good and with ultimate evil there's an ultimate good. So, for each virtue then there's an opposite sin. I think I remember reading about that once.

So, there's Chastity who is the Truth; I'm Humility; Mom is…..kindness I believe; then Scar would be Temperance; Nina, who I'm still surprised about, is Patience; Teacher is Diligence; and Hughes is Charity. Then all I have to do is match them up!

Okay, so Chastity is about being all 'pure' and the best I could think of for an opposite would be…. Lust. That sounds about right because Chastity is also a word for being a virgin. So, that's one down.

The next easy one I can think of would have to be…..Charity which means you're giving all of the time so the opposite of that would be Greed. So two of the easiest pairs are accounted for.

Sloth is pretty much being lazy, so out of the list of virtues left, I'd have to guess Diligence as being it's opposite. Diligence was always something Teacher taught us when learning how to fight and that is certainly the opposite of laziness. That's another one down at least.

So: the next sin I can think of would be envy. Now who would certainly be the most opposite of that? It couldn't be patience, I at least know that. Couldn't be temperance either, as well as me. It would have to be kindness then. That's a little disturbing though, my mom and half brother being total opposites, but it at least explains why Envy hated us even more now. Me for being me, perhaps also for being a virtue, my mom was a virtue, and he despised Hoeinheim. I wonder where that bastard is… I haven't seen him since before I found my way to America….

Temperance is also known as self-control so I could guess that the opposite would be Gluttony. Scar did have self-control although he murdered all of those state alchemists….however he only killed them and promised not to hurt the others. I guess Nina was the exception, but she would have had a horrible life stuck as a chimera, and she became a virtue as well.

Nina as Patience would probably have Wrath as her opposite. It seems to fit at least.

So my opposite as Humility would leave Pride, so in other words: Furer Bradley. Hn, at least that explains why I never felt at ease around him. He gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and I guess that's why. The fact that I was also a virtue the whole time also explains why the hell I was able to live so damn long. Even I have to admit: how the hell did I live that long in the first place?

Well, I already died multiple times and I'm stuck here now so I could complain about more stuff because there's NOTHING TO DAMN WELL DO IN HERE! I can't even perform alchemy in this damn stone, although I'm not sure I want to….. Wait. If we each have our own separate stone, then maybe that has something to do with each stone that's created! When they're stuck at their gate, maybe their energy plus thousands of sacrifices gets put into a stone and each stone could be either a sin or virtue in a cycle… ugh. Now I'm starting to come up with stupid theories about even my own existence. That's just fucking great. Being stuck in a vast of red sure is helping my sanity! THANKS UNIVERSE! YOU SURE DO KNOW HOW TO AMUSE ME! THIS SURE IS FUNNY! Bastards….

**I think Ed was going crazy a bit at the end. XDD And I think the 'Pride' section will be interesting, at least to me at least. Well, please review guys, oh yeah: happy royai day! =D**


	5. Pride in Myself and Others Pt 2

**So we're coming up on a year since I last updated this? XD**

**Hey guys, I'm back! Well, this year has been one of the craziest ever with going on trips to DC and Disneyworld, getting my drivers license, having my confirmation, getting a lead roll in my school's musical, getting top 15 in a screenwriting competition, etc. Anyways, I sorta got into Hetalia as well and lost some focus on my FMA fics, which I'm trying to catch up on now, and here I am bringing you the next chapter of this fic!**

**Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

**Roy's POV**

It seems that despite the chaos among the military before my leave, they still weren't smart enough to take out the tunnels and passageways underneath Central headquarters; or they still didn't know that they existed.

While I took the underground route, the others were above ground trying to attract attention and help with recoveries from the earthquake from Fullmetal's battle. The shadows danced from the flame torch I had pulled together when I had entered the sewers. Gruesomely, it was mostly made of bone.

It didn't take that long to find the way up towards the Fuhrer's office, with it being surprisingly empty. I looked out the window to see smoke rising from the front of the building with some of the walls either down or damaged. From there, I scanned the room. They were supposed to be in the form of a philosopher's stone, right?

The office was eerily similar to when I had last been in here; sure, there were picture frames on the desk of the current Fuhrer's family and a different book or two but it was too similar for comfort. Either way, I kept my eye peeled for the ruby red….ah. There it is!

It was resting on the very top of the Fuhrer's desk on top of some documents. I glanced at them before reaching out to grab the stone.

I regretted it instantly. There was an intense burning sensation in my eye socket underneath my eye patch and I clawed at it as it doubled in pain. My vision swam in various blurs and colors as my head was overloaded by the sensations hitting me with full force. I barely felt as I crumpled to the floor, twitching as I still clutched my face in a desperate attempt to end the agony.

Despite all of the noise I barely registered that I was making, no one showed up to find out what the hell was going on in the Fuhrer's office. As the pain began to subside, I used the large plush chair to help myself stand and stagger over to the mirror near the door. I slowly pulled off the eye patch, fully expecting a dead and lifeless eye socket to be mocking me as it always would, but in it's place was a white eye marked with the dragon from the ouroborus.

How the hell did it happen? I looked down to the stone in my hand; blood red in color with the full symbol of the ouroborus captured inside of it. If it was still in my hand, how the hell did I have the mark of a homunculus?

"Because the stone touched you first, Roy Mustang."

I whipped around to see the imposing blank figure of the Truth crouched in the Fuhrer's chair and I took a wary half-step back.

"What do you want?" I growled, "Are you coming to kill me now since I was marked with the symbol of a monster?" The being only grinned.

"What do you take me for human? An almighty monster slayer? I'd say the people would consider Edward Elric to be the champion to fit that role." The being stood up, "No, you aren't a monster, only marked by the stone which now gives you power in finding the rest of the stones and Edward Elric."

"What are you talking about?" I asked cautiously. It had warned me before about asking questions, so I wasn't sure what exactly it would do.

"While you aren't Pride, you are the first one to come in contact with the raw power surrounding where he is in hibernation. Some of the energy is released into the being that touched it and gives them…powers so to speak. Similar to those humans that your kind calls 'superheroes'. Special, but oh so mortal."

I frowned as the words set in. So, I had Bradley's powers now?

"You may want to get going now Roy Mustang. Some 'unwelcome visitors' are about to enter in less than a minute." My head shot up, but the white being was gone and I looked to the door and with my left eye there was a red haze before it revealed the hallway behind the door and I could see the Fuhrer and his guards getting closer. I scrambled to get the eye patch on as I quickly headed back to the secret entrance with the stone in hand. Just as I shut the door behind me, I could hear the Fuhrer enter and sit down and a guard move right in front of where I just exited. As I held my breath, willing myself to not make any noise, there was no blinding light revealing my presence. I slowly calmed down and quietly removed my eye patch and tried out my new power to see through the wall and saw the Fuhrer working at his desk and one of the guards was stationed in front of my escape route, but was facing the main door.

I quietly made my way down the pathway that led down back towards the sewers and I couldn't help but try out my new vision. I could see everything clearly in the dimly lit passageway as if it was sunny in the underground chamber. I was even able to see which way the breeze was coming from. This is only one of the powers that Bradley had the entire time? No wonder the man had stayed unharmed throughout his history.

I pulled on my eye patch before exiting the sewers to meet up with the others. They didn't need to know of the power yet. It was better suited for when we reached Risembool.

* * *

**Yeah, only 3 pages on word, but it's better than what I had been doing (AKA: not updating XD) Well, plz review! Also, I noticed my writing style sorta changed over the year. Crazy, right? XD**


	6. The Truth

**Dammit, it's been another year since I've updated this, hasn't it? Well then…I've taken a year to ponder over this plot and I believe I finally have a solid idea on where I'm going with this so here we go!**

**(Oh, and 80 reviews for 5 chapters? That's pretty epic. Just say'n. XD)**

**Also in-between each mini-section (as in each sin or virtue being discovered, there will be a unique kind of chapter that fits into the storyline)**

* * *

Being a thousand years old leads to many situations where I've wished for the old days when I was just like the puny and spineless humans I now mocked. Yes, they suffered with emotions, physical and mental illness, but they had others just like them to communicate with, to love, to hate, to feel…something…it is better than this neutral existence where the only times I get the chance to see a human is when I am bound by my nature to fulfill the oh so important equivalent exchange. It was because I was the first stupid human to even try to bring my daughter back to life.

It was in the early years of Xerxes before it became the great kingdom it once was. Yes, I am truly that old, you can stop laughing now before I send you back while missing your spleen or something like that.

Anyways, I was one of the original men who researched alchestry and my wife and daughter fell ill. My daughter was the first to die and my wife was not far off so I determined if I would be able to bring back my little girl, then that would be the cure for the large sickness. I had the formula and warned my associates that I would try this new form of 'human alchestry'. They watched from a distance when I began the transmutation…and they had a front row seat to the gore that followed.

I woke up in this room in front of my own gate and watched and felt as it open and the darkness invaded every pore of my body, siphoning out my soul and leaving a husk of a body that was returned to my home where it was recorded that human transmutation had horrible results and was to never be tried.

My soul was collected from the scattered remains that were spread out throughout the inky depths of the gate and took its own form as what I am today and formed the first virtue. I took on Chastity in honor of my daughter and the fact that I am completely chaste in this form and world.

It's been a hundreds of years with only about sixty people passing through one in a rare while, begging and pleading for me to help them, not to sentence them to death, but the purity of this place allows no exceptions. I've lost my humanity even, except for my dearest Kalimna, my precious daughter who lies shrouded in mist inside of my own heart, trapped within my being forever, in a comatose state because of what I tried to do to her. My own body made of rotted flesh in a coffin of stone hidden in the buried tomb of alchestry in the ruins of Xerxes due to what Hoeinheim had done a century after my own passing.

It is with curiosity that I watched the future unfold before me like a handwritten memoir of the world and its people and the sins that infected it. There were only the six other lights that began to shine brightly when they were born, their fates strung together by Edward Elric himself. I believe that's one of the reasons that I'm so interested in his fate. He stared death as well as myself in the face multiple times with such conviction that I was sure that my meager existence would be able to change. I had hope that for once I would be able to escape this place of 'purity' and loneliness.

The boy made of full metal, a big heart, a short stature, and enough willpower to move the gates through his own power. He was what I had been waiting for. The leader of the virtues that could possibly vanquish the demons that so easily attacked my former world that I loved so dearly. He was my contact to my former world. His eyes that reminded me of my wife and daughter, a golden hue that glimmered with intelligence and experience. Able to conquer death not only once, but also traveled through worlds to help the ones he loved. Now I can only hope that those people that he loved will be able to save us all, even the boy of gold who now sleeps in an everlasting prison of red in the midst of his creator, the reason for our world's existence.

I may be rambling, but what else am I to do while I sit here for eons? My former name wiped clean from the slate of the world's knowledge and given the title of Truth. Is what I speak actually Truth? Well, everyone is their own Truth yet it is I who fell into my own leaving me with an unstable existence. I wish for this to be over. To close the gates. To see my daughter smile at me one last time.

Only the end of this war of demons and angels will bring about the final end.

I wait in my sterile world for when the blood of the wicked are spilt across the barren white interior, painting victory for the worlds.

* * *

**I hope that was good for a filler. Gives a little insight to Truth's existence, doesn't it? We don't really hear about him in the first place. Anyways, I'll get another chapter up in the coming week.! ;)**


End file.
